Of Lollypops and Pictures
by Lolita Tea Party
Summary: Willy Wonka loves his spare time alone. Lusting after a woman he's known through a magazine. What will happen when they meet? What will happen when they finnally get to know eachother?WillyOc Rated M for a reason.
1. Introductory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to both Tim Burton and Roald Dahl. This is a small fic I've been wanting to do for a while. Don't flame, or kill me, please. It's my first one, ever. .  
This is a mix of both Tim Burton's version and mine. With slight twists, and turns.  
This is mature for a reason. And has many adult themes to it. If you don't like this, please turn back and run away as quickly as you can. **

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

The large envelope was thrown into the trash, once carrying a Russian magazine. It was new, and just came in the mail. Ordered specially printed in English, making it several pages thicker. But, that only made it better.

On the cover was a young girl, maybe twenty. Standing in a bright pink nurse's outfit, and holding a plastic knife in the air. Everything about her was sexual, which meant one thing. This magazine was not meant for the eyes of children. Much less married men.

But this man was neither. Child at heart, yet a cold hearted bachelor. If you wanted to say that. Mr.Willy Wonka was never with a woman. Nor did he think he ever would. So he resorted to a simple magazine for sexual expression.

As he sat at his desk, amidst a large round room, he turned the pages. Finding nothing to his liking, yet.

The room was a deep lilac, with dark violet ceiling and floors. A cabinet stood not to far away, holding books and papers. Nearby was a large bed. It could possibly hold three people without touching anything but the sheets. Four poster, it was. Made of dark wood, and twisting to make branches that made the canopy. The sheets where made of the softest rogue velvet. Blending into the dimly lit room perfectly.

His face was cast in shadows as the top hat tipped on his head slightly. It was in the early morning, before the sun had risen when he went to get his mail. Now just barely sitting down at his desk.

He paused, turning back a page and staring intently. A smirk finding his plush pink lips.

She was wearing a top hat over her own head, hair up in an elaborate bun. A large swirled lollipop was held in her hands, tongue reaching out tentively to taste. Oh, how he could imagine...  
Her top half was covered in a tight corset, breasts pushing up against the fabric. She was sitting in a chair, black skirts ruffled to her mid thigh, legs spread wide, yet hiding everything. She wore an intriguing pair of knee high boots. The heel must have been four inches high, in a stiletto fashion.  
Luscious red lips parted for the pink tongue, and William Wonka could barely contain himself as he flipped the next page to find her once again.

The words, in deep red, in cursive at the top.

Lady Autumn

In this one, she was dressed a Lolita. All ruffles and silk. A unicorn lollipop sucked into her luscious lips. She had a stuffed teddy bear in her arm, looking in an evil way both Innocent and seductive.

He smirked, one ungloved hand moving between his legs as he relieved his pressure.

"Ha! I told you," Her tongue peeked from her lips at the girl walking down the street next to her. She felt suddenly giddy, complete happiness. And, she couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was the new town. The new scenery. Maybe it was because it was the chocolate capital of the world. Maybe it was the chocolate. Or, maybe it was the chocolate factory that was just a few blocks in the distance.

The town was small, much smaller than her home town in Russia. Stores and small shops lined the streets. A home or two soon after. The sidewalks where empty in the town. Seemingly a ghost town, as she listened the her short-time best friend babble about how the next photo shoot was going to be exhilarating.

But, as it would seem, Autumn McKain was not listening. And instead was looking around at the scenery. There was a small, child's park down the street to her left as she crossed at the stop sign. And a bakery that they soon passed was filled with sweets; donuts, cinnamon cones, French bread. There was a shop that was selling books, and Autumn found herself stopping and looking through the frosted windows.

Earning a glare from the store owner, and her friend, Autumn soon was walking and tuning out the female next to her.

She was fairly pretty, a long time model for three different magazines. She had platinum blonde hair, and intense blue eyes (which where now hiding under a pair of glasses). Autumn knew this girl for about a year, and had learned many things from her. After all, Alleara had made things seem so easy for the younger model.

Autumn interrupted, giving a small chuckle as the other female nearly tripped over the sidewalk crack. "Let's get some coffee. I need to thaw out some," She earned herself a grin from the opposite female, and they started to retrace their footsteps to the coffee and tea shop they had just passed.

Autumn had found herself sitting in the warm shop just seconds after. Unbuttoning her jacket slightly as she looked over at the blonde sitting across from the table.

Boy, she's certainly a talker, Autumn grinned. Laughing at the other female, who was now looking confused.

"I was just thinking," her Russian accent ringing in a tiny whisper," That you like to talk. A lot. And can barely keep your mouth shut!"

The blonde laughed," Sorry. It's just I get so excited and worked up over little things. I mean, when I first started out, I was so amazed. And I still am!"

"You'll certainly get used to things," Autumn said. She stood, shedding her jacket and standing. "What do you want? My treat," Alleara gratefully accepted, and asked for a wild cherry tea, and chocolate covered cake.

This was no problem, since Autumn herself usually bought tea, though it was meant to be light. No strong like the wild cherry herbal stuff.

She stood at the counter for just a minute before the waitress gave her a kind smile and asked her to sit down. "I'll bring it to you guys, it's not a problem." Autumn, smiling and giving a small blush of embarrassment, moved to her table and sat down.

"God, England so much more different than home." Alleara smiled, reaching over and patting Autumn's velvet gloved hand.

"Home sick so soon?" Alleara looked concerned.  
"Afraid so," Autumn laughed. Moving to lean her elbow on the table and resting her pale, heart-shaped face on her hand. "I've never…Been out of the country without my parents. And…I dun no, I've just been feeling bad for leaving them on Halloween for a photo shoot."

"Their proud of you, Autumn. And they wouldn't mind it at all. I mean, look at you! You're becoming famous…"

"I don't think I want to be famous," she laughed. Causing the other female to grin.

The tea was set on the table, and Autumn gave the kind waitress a grin. Saying a soft 'thank you', before she left to her post.

Taking a sip of the cinnamon flavored tea, Autumn found herself reminiscing over the past two years.

After art collage in New York, Autumn drifted back to Russia. Visiting her family and friends, but never did she realize she was going to be staying for good. After a fight with her three-year boyfriend, she gave up on art. Started to work at a local pub for money, and making posters for local bands.

Soon after she was serving a young man his drinks, and he stopped her. Giving her a card and left.

Warily she called the number. Only to find it was a huge modeling agency for dark artists. Over-come with joy she took a photo shoot, and within two months, was shown in three magazines. Each one showing off her love for all things dark, yet innocent.

She quit her job at the pub. Stopped making the band posters for spare change and started back into her art. Selling them was not a problem, now. And was finding herself in a fairly furnished condo.

This happened over a year back in Russia, and soon after she was introduced to Alleara. Becoming fast friends they hung out daily. Called one another almost every day. Even hung out with one another's long time friends.

Alleara knew everything about Autumn, her friends, and her family. And it was likewise for Autumn to Alleara. Both girls found themselves thinking the same thing about the other.

They where more alike than they ever knew.

A tall figure moved from the doors of the 'famous' chocolate factory. A small, lanky boy following him out the gates and onto the streets. Both where deep in conversation about a surprise. For who?

Charlie Buckets mother, none-the-less. After all, her birthday was coming up, and for once Charlie found himself wonder what to get her. He even tried asking what she wanted, but her reply was that she 'already had everything she ever wanted'.

But, this was not what the young boy wanted to hear. Oh, no. Charlie insisted that Mr.Wonka come with him to help out. After all, Willy didn't go out unless it was a nice, cold day. Where everyone was likely to be inside their houses, by a fire with a cup of hot cocoa.

Charlie sighed with a hint of annoyance. "And then she said she didn't want anything. Saying she had everything she ever wanted in life! I don't want to get her something…Stupid, either!"

The much older man smiled, clicking his tongue lightly as he walked down the street. "Flowers?" Willy asked  
"Too plain."  
"A teddy bear?" He sighed.  
"What's a full-grown woman going to do with a teddy bear?"

Willy could imagine several things, but kept them to himself as he swung his cane in front of him. Today was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a small twist, when he walked out of his room to find Charlie. Pleading with him to help.

Today, didn't feel much different. Nope. Not in the slightest.

After all, he was dressed in his usual wear. Usual glasses, and usual cane.

His coat was long and burgundy. With black faux fur around the wrists, neck and hem. Under it was a simple violet silk shirt, and black vest. His shirt was tucked loosely into his black dress pants. Shoes shined with perfection. After all, even Willy Wonka can relive his favorite Era.

His unusually pale face stood out amongst the vibrant colors. His long, past the shoulder, chocolate colored hair was tied back in a ponytail. As it always was. His eyes where hidden under a pair of black tinted glasses. Top hat shading his face from the peering eyes.

Charlie was rambling about the gift. Worried and worked up over something so small. It nearly made the famous Willy Wonka laugh.

"Lets get some hot chocolate and talk this over in a comfortable Shoppe, eh?" Willy smiled kindly, opening the door to the local Coffee and Tea shop. It was nicely furnished. With black marble floors and small tables in front of the widows, on one side was a table that Willy knew personally. After all, when ever he had to think, he would come here to get some fresh air and a decent cup of tea.

But, to his dismay, it was taken. Shrugging it off slightly Willy moved to a table in front of the window. Glancing around a bit before sitting. Charlie was admiring the room filled with sweet scents as he stood to take his coat off.

It was at this moment that the female behind him stood, and Charlie knocked his elbow into the girl. Causing a loud crash of china on the floor.

Willy jumped, and Charlie was quick to snap around. Already his apologies filled the air. He looked at the older female, "I'm terribly sorry, ma'm. I didn't see you. I swear-"

The girl chuckled, leaning down and picking up the broken cup. Luckily it was only in two pieces, and the saucer was still in tacked.  
"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes!" She stood, smiling. Autumn shook her head. "Just sit down. I understand it was an accident."

Willy's mouth nearly hit the floor. No, it couldn't be. It was déjà vu. After all, it was just this morning he was...  
She was even more beautiful in person. Her long black hair falling in soft waves down to her mid-back. Black skirt hanging low from her thin hips, and falling just past her boots. Her upper half was covered in a tight corset, very much unlike the one in the magazine. This one was clipped together in the front. And hid her breasts carefully.

She had the most amazing lips. Plush and pink. Reminding him of the licorice lips he made for Valentines Day. Her unusual silver eyes wandering from Charlie and to him.

It was like the wind was knocked from him then, and he couldn't speak. Barely could even breathe. She gave him a small smile, nodding her head to both males before turning and walking to the front reception for a new cup and a refill. The waitress was quick to clean it up and place in an order, telling Willy and Charlie that they needed to pay for the cup.

But Autumn interrupted. "It was my fault. I'll pay for it." She reached into the purse at her side, and handed the woman the amount needed.

"No, really. It's okay," Willy said in a hurry, standing and pushing Autumn's money back into her hand. Autumn looked surprised and watched Willy for the cup.

She smiled, and Willy nearly melted in his chair. "Thank you, sir."

She sat back down, resuming her cup of tea.


	2. Blushes and Photoshoots

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to both Tim Burton and Roald Dahl. This is a small fic I've been wanting to do for a while. Don't flame, or kill me, please. It's my first one, ever. .  
This is a mix of both Tim Burton's version and mine. With slight twists, and turns.  
This is mature for a reason. And has many adult themes to it. If you don't like this, please turn back and run away as quickly as you can.  
I'd like to thakn the people who reviewed. I am thankful!**

It was nearly a half an hour later that both Autumn and Alleara stood. Placing their money onto the table in a fit of giggles.  
"I can't believe you!"Autumn said, slowly putting her long over coat on with a grin.

"What? He wanted your phone number, why not give it to him!" Exclaimed Alleara with excitement. "Besides, he was cute!"

"And? I'd rather have a nasty old man with a kind heart than a good-lookin' brat!"

"You're stupid! If he's attractive and nice, would you go out with him?"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. He was a blonde. I don't care for blondes." At her comment Autumn received a small punch in the shoulder. Both girls walking out of the tea shop with grins.

But before Autumn walked out, she stopped. Looking towards the table that held the intriguing man, and the small boy who bumped into her earlier. With a shy smile, she told her friend to wait for her, and moved towards their table. She couldn't tell if the man was watching her or not. His glasses covered his eye, and the black tinting made it hard to tell.

Stopping at the table, she wrung her hands slightly. "I'd like to thank you…For paying for the cup. It's nice to know there is a gentleman out there." She gave a small, barely audible chuckle and her eyes strayed to the small boy.

"And sweet lil' boys," she saw his cheeks turn a periwinkle pink and she couldn't help but grin in response.

It was in this instant that both males tried to speak.  
"Well, I don't-"  
"It's nice of you-"  
"Why don't I-"  
Autumn gave a small chuckle, blushing slightly and folding her hands in front of her skirt.  
Both males turned their heads from glaring at one another to rest on Autumn.

Willy's mouth parted slightly, just staring at the beautiful creature who was now smiling at him. She looked so innocent. And so damn sexy! It was nearly frustrating.

"You're welcome. What's a gentleman to do when a beautiful woman is in trouble?" Willy Wonka watched her blush. She reached her hand out, lace gloves covering them.

"I'm Autumn McKane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"William Wonka, you can call me Willy." He had every reason for impressing her. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss.McKane." It was a first, for both him and little Charlie Bucket to see his friend take a female's hand. And kiss it. It was very shocking for Charlie. And didn't know what to think.

Autumn gave a soft giggle, hiding her lips behind her laced hand as she watched his lips press themselves onto the back of her hand. _How adorable!_

"The Willy Wonka?" She asked slowly. Smirking from under her hand.

"The one and only, darling." This day kept getting stranger and stranger. Never had Willy spoken to a girl in such a way. Unless… Did Willy know this girl form somewhere? Maybe went to school with her?

Feeling a hot blush mount her cheeks, Autumn turned her head towards the little boy. "And you must be Charlie Bucket…"She assumed. A small, kind smile on her face as she reached her hand out. His hand was large for the small boy he was. Slightly boney, but he was a very sweet kid.  
"My niece has articles about you on her wall. And a picture or two. She thinks you're a cutie. "

Charlie blushed, and Autumn leaned down. Giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I think I'd better be going. Before Alleara starts to complain. It was very nice to meet you both! Maybe I'll see you around."  
She gave a small chuckle, and waved turning and walking out of the Shoppe.

"She gave you a kiss…" A jealous voice said, lips pouting slightly.

It was late in the evening when Autumn sat on a high stool in an office. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and the coffee in her hands warmed her once chilled body.

This was a normal day for a photo shoot for her. Nearly one o' clock in the morning, freezing and having a cup 'o Joe. So far, it was going on four hours of pure photos. Nothing different. A joke or two here, and a gentle tease there.

It was her turn, and she was grateful to get her last twenty shots over with.

Autumn moved silently towards the set. It was a large set. Dark maroon curtains hung in the back. As if it was a real stage. Two other girls where sitting up on chairs. Each one dressed as a burlesque dancer. One was dressed in bright lime green and black. With high boots, and lime streaked hair.  
It reminded Autumn of the Lime-Sickles that she had eaten the day before. A Wonka candy she loved.

The other was dressed in candy pink and a light red. Boots high enough to give her a full foot to her height. She looked cute, with her feather fans and high bust. And Autumn nearly felt jealous.

Never could she be as pretty as this.

She walked onto stage, waving at the camera man who was grinning like a moron. He was new.  
She was dressed in a deep purple. Her skirts ruffling over her middle thigh, and her hair in curls. She looked much younger than she should be, but it was for the pictures. Her hair curled around a tiny top hat onto of her head. A seductive grin was placed onto her lips as she placed one heel onto the chair, and slowly ran her hands up her boot to her skirts. Slowly rolling the skirts up.

It was like the camera man nearly forgot about the pictures, and started to take two or three.

"New places!" Someone shouted.

And Autumn found herself pressed against the 'pink' female, the lime green behind her. Lady Pink leaned down and placed a kiss on Autumn's lips, and Autumn blushed lightly. Knowing the camera caught it.

By the time she was finished, the stars lit up the night sky and held her gaze as she walked down the deserted streets. It was a beautifully chilling night. Eyes smiling, and face flushed from the changes in temperature. She loved it. Despite the cold, she loved how the stars twinkled down at her. How the breeze opened her jacket and brushed her hair out of her face and away from her sweating neck. 

It was stressful and hot under the lights and cameras for three hours straight. And Autumn barely had a break in-between.

She stopped short ways from a gate nearly a block form her, and turned her head to see the sign at the end of the street she was on.

Cherry Street?

Panic swept through her and chilled her instantaneously. That was when a hand gripped her shoulder; it was like a bucket of water was doused on her.

She turned swiftly, to find that this was not someone she knew.

"Lost, darlin'?" His disgusting breath flew to her nostrils, and she backed away. Quickly lying.

"No, I just remembered something…"She turned quickly, practically running across the street. She looked over her shoulder, finding the strange man was not there. Giving a sigh of relief, Autumn moved towards the street she thought she lived on.

Why didn't she bring a friend? Why didn't-

A scream emitted from her lips as she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the nearest empty lot. She tried to turn her head and see who that it was that had her, but they slapped her across her face. Shoving a dirty cloth into her mouth. She didn't even want to know what was on it to make her gag so. 

Suddenly she felt her body being pressed into the ground. How had she gotten there? 

Tensing, she began to give muffled screams. Kicking, screaming, scratching, anything. Anything to get her away from this man who's breath was laced with Rum. Disgusting how a drink can make a man do such things.

Fear over came her, just as his hands began to grope and rip her clothing. The corset she was wearing was ripped away. Leaving her bare for the world. She didn't even know where the jacket was at this point.

His hot mouth trailed over her skin. And she nearly puked. He now had her hands pined down. His pants buckle clinking against her hip. It was sickening to think this may be the way she was going to die.

What of her family? What would they say when they find that their only daughter was raped and killed? And on the first day in England.

That was when she heard it. A sickening thud was heard and the man collapsed onto of her.

It was so sudden, she felt nearly no cold. A foot kicked the man from her, and she saw no face of this rescuer. Only his hands working at taking his own jacket off, and quickly covering her.

She barely knew she was shaking as he led her from the Empty Lot, and out into the street. It was then she could see the sun slowly rising from the East.

It was then she saw her rescuer.


	3. Hiding behind a Smile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I love you guys!  
And this time, I'm going to use page breaks. Now that I've had two complaints on them. Tehe.**

**_w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w._**

She couldn't help but sob, falling into his arms and letting her fear in tears leak onto his shoulder. She didn't know him; after all, he was new. The new camera man.

He hugged her tightly, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. He couldn't imagine what had happened to her, and was glad he grabbed a broken log to save her.

But, there was something glinting in his dull blue eyes. Something that showed everything that had just happened to her; did not come as a surprise.

As he held her, whispering to her that everything was going to okay. That the man was dead. He was never going to hurt her ever again. Autumn found herself drained. From working so late, and the tears, and the fighting… Autumn found that she was more tired than ever. It was not long before he had her at the front door to the condo she was renting for the remainder of her stay.

She didn't ask him how he knew where she lived. She didn't ask him why he was at the scene of the crime. None of this mattered; she was too tired to care. Too frightened to worry over it.

She didn't worry over him when he led her to her room. And laid her in bed. She was still clinging to him desperately, and didn't want to let go. Shaking terribly, James Carter slowly gave her a gentle hug.

**_.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W._**

Autumn found herself surrounded by female faces when she woke. Each one asking her to relive the horrible night. She recognized each female as a room mate who stayed in the condo as well.

Autumn merely shut her mouth, pointing her finger towards the door. Signaling for everyone to get out of the room she was staying in.

Autumn McKane found herself stuck in her room for the remainder of the day. And for the rest of the week. She was too shaken to leave. Never had anything like that ever happened to her. And it was frightening to think it happened near the Chocolate Factory. Something she thought was so beautiful at night.  
It was the next day that Autumn was walking with Alleara. Chatting about the week ahead. Both where excited, and Autumn was acting as if the night before hadn't happened.

It was shocking for many of the girls to see Autumn walking around the house, joking and smiling. 'Everything hidden behind a smile'.

Alleara tried to ignore the fact that Autumn was hiding form the fact that she was nearly raped. Killed, or worse. She only wanted Autumn to be happy, and was guessing this was the way towards recovery. Many things didn't need to be talked over. Many things just needed to be ignored.

**_.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W._**

No one said a word after that day, and soon things were going smoothly. Many just ignored Autumn, thinking it was best not to bring it up. As the days passed Autumn and Alleara found themselves in the photo shoot. No photos where to be taken, but great things where about to happen, and neither of them realized it.

Autumn, Alleara and a few other girls who where gathered around James Carter gave short giggles. Soon silenced when their managers walked in. Each one grinning and shaking hands.

"Great news," shouted a male manager that Autumn realized was her own; Greg Mantis. He had white hair, slicked back and a pearl white grin. He waved for a large woman to come out. She was rolling out a huge selection of costumes and masks. Feathers, velvets, silks. All ruffles and colors.

"We are holding a party." Many cheers erupted, several excited glances. "Not just any party, loves. This is dedicated to all models. Male, female, transgender… This is your coming out party. Our magazines have just been published in England and America. And a ninety percent raise is in your favor!"

Shouts, screams, cheers, hugs and kisses went all around. Many faces where excited, in the case of both Alleara and Autumn.

"It's going to be based off of a Cabaret. Not just any Cabaret, but the Moulin Rouge! Now, your costumes will be handed to you now, and you must wear this on the night of the party-"

"When is it!" Shouted a male in the back.

"Friday night, at nine 'o clock."

Merely four days away.


	4. Moulin Rouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do have good news for you all. I know many of you are wondering where Mr.Wonka went. –Giggles-  
He will be in this chapter, and the next. Thank you all for your reviews. I love them, so keep it up. **

_.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w._

Two days later, Autumn found herself sitting at the rehearsal of the 'Big Day'. She was sitting on a chair next to the stage, listening to her manager go on about how they where to come out. And why this was so important.

Autumn found herself thinking between the differences of a Moulin Rouge whore, and herself.  
Well, you don't sleep around. That thought came as a relief.  
And…What else was there?

Autumn McKane sighed, already frustrated with herself.

"You all will be called out by your nicknames. Lady Autumn, Princess Snow, ect."

She barely heard him as he now listed off several 'important' people whom had been invited.  
"Mistress Cain, Willy Wonka…"

Willy Wonka? Autumn's eyes turned towards the ground. What would he think of her then?

**_.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w._**

The days swept by too quickly for Willy Wonka. The invitation that was given to him was now lying in his palm. The deep red script was the thing his eyes followed. Then the simple gesture of a 'kiss mark' in the upper right hand corner.

His mind wandered. Could it be /her/ lip mark there?

With a sigh he dropped the piece of parchment onto his desk. And was soon standing in front of his mirror, looking himself over. He had told the Buckets he was not going to be in the factory for the night. And he loved the reaction on their face. Complete and utter shock. And soon it turned to happiness to find that William Wonka was now turning into a 'human being'.

He looked himself over. Straightening his black velvet jacket. It's grey pinstripes barely visible in the dim light. He wore a simple pair of black slacks, and under his jacket was a black vest. A dark grey silk shirt under the vest. Nothing out of the ordinary, for Willy. Just a slight change of colors.

His cane was placed into his right hand. Just a simple black stick with a clear ball on top. His graceful hands where covered in simple silk gloves. Black, as well.

He placed his normal top hat on top of his head. Chocolate brown hair falling over his shoulders. (Unlike the usual ponytail.)

Over the years, Willy convinced himself that he might look better with longer hair. And indeed he did. Ever since Charlie had mentioned it.  
Since Charlie was soon to be Sixteen, Willy nearly asked his parents if he could go along. But of course there was something wrong with this. Innocence is a great thing for Great Chocolatiers.

Picking up the invitation, William Wonka slipped through the doors of his room. Setting his goal for that night.

Find Lady Autumn.

**_w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w._**

Red glitter was smeared over her eye lids as Autumn sat in the chair of one of the many costume make-up artists. . Eye liner was placed under her lids. And around her unusual silver eyes. Making them stand out amongst the glitter and paint.

Even with the pale shade of her skin and the vibrant colors, Autumn had to admit the make-up artists always did a wonderful job. Even made her look pretty.

As she stood, she wobbled on her high heels. Not yet used to them. The heels strapped around her ankles all the way up her leg to her knee. Her skirts falling to her mid thigh in the front, and nearly brushing her calves in the back. A corset was placed on her upper half. Squeezing her lungs and ribs together as it was tied. They did this fairly quick, since the guests where no there.

She could already hear their voices from the ballroom. It was nerve racking.

A powerful bass of music began, and Autumn saw the happy face of Alleara. Grinning and pulling her towards the curtains.

Unlike her friend, Autumn's hair was cascading down her back in gentle waves. And she was quick to place a mask over her eyes.

It was not a second before she did, she heard her name being called. And an applause.

"Lady Autumn, and her beloved friend Mistress Sin!"

Autumn and Alleara moved out onto stage. Alleara gave a deadly smirk, and snapped her whip at an audience member, giggling playfully as Autumn moved towards her. Pinching her bottom, and pretending as if she didn't do anything. Several whistles echoed form the men in the crowd, and both females gave curtsies. Walking off of the stage and into the crowds.

It was not but a second later she found herself being pushed backwards. Loosing balance, Autumn fell forwards. Landing on her hands and knees in front of a pair of black shiny boots.

Gloved hands reached down to help her up, and she realized this was the man she had met a few days ago. William Wonka.

As she stood, she smiled up at him. Not knowing if he recognized her or not.

Willy simply smirked. Watching her eyes glitter in the neon lights as he spoke.  
"I haven't seen you around, Autumn. A shame we couldn't meet up somewhere."

"Your not the only one trying to make money, Mr.Wonka,"she replied smoothly. Biting her bottom lip as she looked over his shoulder. James Carter was watching intently. And she gave him a quizzical look before looking back to Willy Wonka.

Her hands where still on his shoulders, from earlier. And she hadn't realized just how close they where. Until, of course, she felt his lips brush over her cheek. His hot breath next to her ear.  
"I think they are waiting for you on stage."


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: Hello all. I just wanted to tell you a few things before you start reading. First, I won't be able to reply over the school days. And I'm surprised I got this chapter up so early. Since I barely have time to sleep anymore. Tehe.  
Second of all, I am creating a new story. Yes CatCF. I have a small 'thingy' at the bottom for you to read at the end of this chapter. Have fun. **

Oh, and tell me your views on this chapter. I don't know if I like it yet or not. Maybe to… Smutty.

--------------------

A soft smirk settled on her luscious lips, and she slowly pulled away from him. Quickly moving to disappear into the crowd.

Her heart was fluttering, and her stomach was beginning to cramp from excitement and happiness. Autumn moved with a speed, she hardly knew. Almost as if she was jogging to get back to the stage. And yet everything was moving in slow motion. A short dizzy spell caused her to pause, and she nearly stumbled backwards. Shaking this odd feeling off she started up the steps of the stage.

With the help of Alleara, Autumn held a grin on her pale face. Head held up high as Greg Mantis introduced each female with their real names. Where they had come from. And why this was so important.

Many applauded when Mr. Mantis finished his short introductory.  
"Have fun. Drink and eat to your hearts content, and most of all, speak with a model." Greg winked. His bright red over coat glittering with a mischievous glare against the neon lights.

Everyone separated in their own directions. Alleara had decided to get a drink, figuring this was going to be a long night. And Autumn decided to try and find Mr. Will Wonka.

-------Half an Hour Later--------

Not a sign. Nothing. And she was beginning to get frustrated with her own failure. Maybe he had left. Finding this a bore and decided to make his wonderful candy. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with her, or the party and only came to mock her. Maybe-

A hand reached around the door to Autumn's left. And she found herself being pulled into a restroom. She noted the familiar velvet gloves that brushed against her bare shoulders. A silk shirt pressed against her bosom. The gentle smell of man. Musky, yet nutty.

"Looking for me?" A soft, grinning mouth whispered against her delicate ear. Autumn felt her knees buckle. Not only from his voice, but from a slight fear. Not that she would ever learn to fear this man, but the haunting memory came back to her form several nights ago.

She turned her eyes to his face. Looking up at him with a soft smirk playing on her features. She was pressed against him, and the marble sink behind her. She felt his right hand gently stroke her cheek as she gazed into his undeniable violet eyes. Eyes she would never forget.

She realized he was no longer wearing gloves, and she looked shyly away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him slowly move forward. Catching the corner of her mouth with his lips.

Turning her head slightly, Autumn's lips found his. And she nearly felt Will Wonka inch closer to her. His hands lingered on the gently flow of her hips. Hoisting her up slowly to set her on the bathroom counter.

Autumn found herself in a daze as she willingly opened her mouth to Will's prying tongue.  
He tasted as sweet as the chocolate he made, and Autumn nearly drowned in it. Her fingers gently running up from his chest and slowly to his neck. She tilted her head, giving a bit more access to her mouth.

Heated tongues did what hands where doing. A fire started in the pit of her stomach as she felt a gentle hand run up her knee. Following the slope of her thigh, taking the skirt with it.  
Her hands slowly unbuttoned his vest, soon his shirt. Racking her fingernails over his toned chest as he gave a soft groan.

William Wonka gasped as he pulled away. Cheeks pink, lips swollen, and eyes darting towards the unlocked door. Autumn's cherry lips twitched upwards in a sly, seductive smirk.

It was at this time Willy knew he couldn't. Wouldn't make it to the door. And instead dove back towards her lips.

Any entity in the world could hear Willy silently praying. Praying for it to never end. In that kiss, he didn't worry about his factory. His beloved Oompa Loompas. Charlie, or the Bucket family. No. Instead, he was stuck on the fact that the woman he had been lusting over for the past two years was now with him. Kissing him. Running her hands over his chest. Down his torso, and gently grasping his belt buckle.

He gave a startled jump as she did so. Never pulling away from her lips. He didn't think he would ever pull away from those beautiful lips that now caressed his neck. Hands that where slowly unbuckling his pants. Slipping past his zipper.

He suppressed a shudder, and gave a soft groan against her mouth. He stopped in mid-groan. As he heard the door swing open. A gentle gasp. And a crash of glass against the floor.

Okay, here is the 'new story'. Which should be up very soon. Tommarrow night, probably. 

We all know Willy Wonka went to India to build the chocolate palace, right? But what did our dear Willy do whil in his spare time? Maybe slowly fall inlove with a Persian dancer for Prince Pondicherry himself. What will happen to our Chocolateir, that changes him?


End file.
